Deathly Waters
by bocchannoshitsuji
Summary: The boy was just curious... Curious as to why people told him that those creatures were dangerous, until he was pulled into the cold waters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came out when I saw this fanart on Tumblr. And I'm not really satisfied with the writing but I just wanted to type it up…**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Did no one warn the boy to never go near those creatures?

Yes, everyone warned him.

But the boy was curious, curious as to why he was told to stay away. Curious as to why people told him that they were dangerous creatures.

He had seen them once with his father. They were out on a boat for the hopes of catching fish but with no luck. And when they were about to head back, one of them jumped out from the glistening water. The boy remembered its beauty. Yes only its flawless beauty. The glittering blue scales, the strong toned body, the jet black hair, the red crimson eyes…

And he remembered how he met eyes with it. Those crimson eyes meeting with the boy's midnight blues. Since that day the boy could no longer forget the creature.

So that was why the boy sat at the edge of the dark waters. The night was cool and it stung his bare skin that was not covered by his nightshirt. With shivering hands, he dipped his hand into the cold water and created small ripples across the motionless surface. Then he pulled out his cold numb hands to stare up at the half-hidden moon. The ghostly light created small reflections across the motionless water, giving it a mystic glow. A small fog surrounded the waters as the boy shivered in his nightdress. And clearly ignoring the warnings given to him ever since he was born, he dipped his hand into the waters again.

Suddenly a wet hand with black nails grabbed the boy's hand and he was yanked towards the water. The boy screamed as he plunged into the icy cold waters. He splashed in the water as he tried to tug his hand from the other hand's grasp but the creature was too strong. He struggled some more before he felt himself lacking air. Then after a last attempt at struggling, the boy stilled.

And for the first time in his life, Ciel Phantomhive knew how it felt to drown.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the previous reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this!**

Mermaids were dark creatures. Cold-blooded animals with a body of a human and legs of a fish.

And they did anything to live. Just to live and nothing more. But they sometimes enjoyed drowning humans to their watery deaths. So that was what made humans fear the creatures.

But Ciel believed that there were more to the mermaids. So for that reason, he went to the lake that night. But really, Ciel just wanted to see the mermaid he had seen that day. The one that he met eyes with. And as he drowned, he saw that beautiful creature before him. But the mermaid was smirking at him as if it enjoyed Ciel's pain.

So as Ciel slowly fell into unconsciousness, he still remembered the mermaid's smirk that would have frightened even the devils from the deepest parts of hell.

.

.

.

When Ciel woke up, he thought it was a miracle…

He thought that he will die as soon as the creature pulled him into the deep cold waters but strangely…he was alive. And the more stranger was that he was lying on a large post bed with golden carvings as the frames. The bedroom was insanely large and was filled with delicate antiques. And Ciel had never seen so many riches ever in his thirteen years of life. Slowly, he crawled towards the frame of the bed and cautiously touched the golden carvings of the deep sea animals.

Suddenly he heard a voice call out, "You like the carving human?"

Ciel turned towards the door and found that creature standing there but strangely it had human legs.

"You…You drowned me b-but where is your…tail?" Ciel stuttered as his eyes widened in shock. With trembling hands he pointed towards the creature's legs as he tried to scramble away from the creature that stood in the doorway.

Sensing Ciel's fear, the creature smirked. Then with a slow pace, it approached Ciel until their faces were only an inch apart. Ciel gasped and was about to jump off the bed but was stopped as the creature grabbed Ciel's arm.

"I can change forms here because this is my home" the creature whispered which sent unpleasant shivers down Ciel's spine.

"Home?" Ciel echoed as he struggled under the creature's tight grip.

"You were lucky human" the creature continued, "I would have just drowned you for entertainment but I decided to let you live."

"W-why?"

Then the creature reached out and started to caress Ciel's flawless cheeks, the black nails tracing circular patterns on his face. Then the creature placed his lips next to Ciel's ear as he whispered, "Because you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Then he gave Ciel's cheek a small lick, causing Ciel to gasp.

"And you are mine…" 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for everything to support this story! Especially the reviews, I really appreciate them! And again it's short, the shortest of all the chapters so I apologize beforehand.**

**Hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro!**

Humans are savages; that was what he was taught ever since he was young.

Humans killed his people and in return his people drowned humans. Eventually, drowning humans became a thrilling entertainment, a _sport_. So he time to time enjoyed this sport, making fun at how humans drowned so easily. And the sudden power made his people fall drunk with emotions; emotions of calmness, joy, and even anger.

But he was also curious.

The strange instruments which the humans dropped into the waters occasionally peaked up his curiosity. So soon he found himself collecting the instruments the humans had dropped and tried to find out ways to use such things without any luck.

Then he saw the human boy.

He was beautiful, a creature he had never seen before. No such boy exists even in the mermaid society. So when he found that boy in that large serpent like things which humans used to keep themselves afloat, he had jumped out purposely. He remembered the boy's wide midnight blue eyes which examined him with fear, awe, and mostly curiosity. Then the night when the boy approached the waters, he knew that he had won.

He wanted him. Wanted the human boy so much, a sort of drug that he needed to _live_. People may have called it _cliché _or even _déjà_ _vu_, but he did not care. He simply wanted the boy, a human boy which his people despised so much.

And for the first time in his life, Sebastian Michaelis knew how it felt to want someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews! Also thank you to everyone who had done anything to support this story! Again it's short…Maybe I should make it a warning. But I hope everyone will enjoy it somehow. And yay! It's chapter 4 so it caught up to, "Bocchan no Shitsuji"**

**Warning: **It's short! And the writing is seriously…_un_-perfect.

The boy tasted delicious. Simply delicious.

So as Sebastian gave the human boy a small lick on his cheeks, he wanted more… He wanted more of that addicting taste.

"And you are mine…" Sebastian whispered as he rubbed his nose against the boy's grayish-blue locks. But after those possessive words left Sebastian's lips, the boy started to squirm in Sebastian's hold. Then the boy looked up and glared at Sebastian with his large midnight blue eyes.

"I am-" the boy started but was quickly interrupted as Sebastian's lips descended onto the boy's pale lips. The boy immediately groaned into Sebastian's lips as the boy tried to push Sebastian away with his thin arms. Slowly Sebastian's lips trailed down to the boy's neck, causing the boy to groan louder.

"You taste absolutely delicious…" Sebastian whispered as he continued to kiss the boy on the neck.

"S-stop…" the boy moaned as he weakly continued to push away Sebastian.

But Sebastian continued to devour the boy.

.

.

.

"And you are mine…"

_I am no ones… _

Yet people continued to claim him, especially that man with the golden eyes.

_You are mine Ciel…_ _My Ciel…_

No he was no ones. He was not a thing. No…he was simply Ciel Phantomhive.

But even though Ciel started to struggle within the creature's grasp, it continued to kiss him possessively like that man Ciel despised so much. And even though he asked the creature to stop, it continued to devour him.

Ciel wanted escape.

So as soon as the creature trailed up to his lips once again, Ciel viciously bit him, causing the creature to release him from shock. Then Ciel did the only thing he could…he ran.

He pushed open the large oak doors and ran through a large hall decorated with delicate antiques. But Ciel did not even glance at those riches as he continued to run. With uneven breaths, he found himself standing in front of a large door. Ciel smirked at how simple things were but when he opened the doors, he was up to a surprise.

He was met with a wall of water.

Ciel gasped as he cautiously touched the wall to find it wet and he quickly knew where he was, he was under the waters.

Then he heard the footsteps of that creature approach him so Ciel did the only thing he could…he swum…


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a few things I have to apologize to readers… **

**-Sorry for the late update**

**-Sorry it's short again (Dude are u kidding me…again?)**

**-Sorry because I'm not sure readers will like it… **

**Anyways I still hope u will like it and thank u so much for ur previous reviews! I really love and appreciate all of them!**

Ciel Phantomhive could not swim. And Ciel knew it was strange that he couldn't since he was the fisherman's son. And still he forced himself to swim.

But because of the fury of wanting to get away from that creature, Ciel had lost all senses. Therefore he had forgotten that rather important fact that he was a fisherman's child that couldn't swim.

And yet, he again found himself alive…

Ciel's eyes fluttered open to find himself on that same bed with the golden frames and the large room filled with luxurious goods. And Ciel couldn't help but curse his luck… That _creature_ was sitting on the bed next to where Ciel lay with the creature's eyes completely fixed on him.

"You at last woke up human?" the creature asked him rather kindly but Ciel couldn't help but find that bitter tone hidden beneath the word, "human".

"What do you want with me?" Ciel demanded as he glared at the creature before him who looked so much like a human with its legs and human clothing.

The creature pursed his lips as if he was thinking through the question and answered, "I want to know… know the ways of _humans…"_

Again Ciel found that bitter tone used against the word "human" and Ciel couldn't help but find himself feel angry.

"Know the ways of humans?" Ciel started as he continued to glare at the creature with his intense midnight blue eyes. "How can you, when you seem to hate us so much?"

.

.

.

Sebastian was caught off guard when the human boy asked such a question.

_Hate humans_? Sebastian wondered briefly as he studied the boy with wide eyes.

"I…I do not hate them…" Sebastian answered hesitantly, unsure of his words.

And to Sebastian's surprise, the boy smirked. "Oh really?" the boy asked mischievously as the boy's smirk widened.

"Yes…"

"Then if you do not hate humans then release me at once! You wanted to know the ways of humans correct? Then release me, that is what we humans would have done" the human boy exclaimed as he crossed his arms in from of him in triumph as if he had just won some sort of imaginary game.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that…"

Then it was Sebastian's turn to smirk as the boy's smirk fell instantly to be replaced with a frown.

"Like I told you before human" Sebastian continued as he slowly worked his way towards the human boy. "I had an option to leave you to drown but I didn't because I wanted you."

Then the boy opened his mouth to say something back but Sebastian was not going to get interrupted once again. Swiftly, Sebastian pressed his mouth against the boy's. Then he grabbed the boy's head to bring the boy closer to him.

"You are mine human…Accept it."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very sorry for the long wait. Also thank you soooo much for your reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"And they lived happily ever after…" Then Ciel closed the book with a little force as he turned to glare at the mermaid who kept him trapped inside his castle.

"How boring" Sebastian stated with a yawn as he studied his human pet boredly. "Do all humans create such boring stories?"

"No!" Ciel hissed across the reading table found in the center of the underwater castle library, "It's because all the books you choose are fairytales!"

"Fairytales? Well then, what stories do you enjoy?"

With these words Ciel smirked, "Well I'm not sure if you have the short stories collection of Edgar Allan Poe."

"Well, why don't you just go look for it?"

Ciel groaned openly before he stood up and walked towards the large bookshelves filled with seas of books. "How am I supposed to find a book when they aren't even categorized?" Ciel complained as he returned the book back into the shelves.

"Just find the book human" Sebastian answered as he studied Ciel closely.

Ciel sighed before he started his search for the book. It has been three days since Ciel was forced to become the mermaid's pet and his days were constantly filled with reading, eating, and kissing… Therefore Ciel couldn't help but desperately want to leave this castle which he now called his "prison". It was the exact copy of his home.

"Well why don't you at least help me, _master_?" Ciel asked mockingly as he glared at Sebastian intensly. "And why aren't the books damaged from becoming wet?"

"It's simple really… I stole them and made sure they wouldn't get wet" Sebastian answered nonchalantly.

"And _how _in the world were you able to do _that_?" Ciel asked as he plopped onto the sofa located in the middle of the large library.

Sebastian stood up and sat next to Ciel as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's abdomen as he drew him closer towards him.

"I can turn human when I'm at the surface" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear.

"Are you serious!" Ciel shouted as he tried to push away Sebastian with a blush tainting his pale cheeks.

"Well enough of that now. I actually want something else rather than a story" Sebastian stated as he pulled Ciel into an embrace.

"What is it?"

"A kiss."

"No way in hell you perverted creature!" Ciel hissed as he struggled in Sebastian's arms.

"You know that I cannot survive without your kiss."

"You bastard! No way-"

But it was too late as Sebastian pulled Ciel into a kiss. A kiss that went deeper deeper and deeper.


End file.
